I'm here
by gackt groupie
Summary: Jimmy had always been there for Castiel, through the good and the bad. So when the angel's grace lay dying in the back recesses of his mind, he knew this time would be no different. Contains soul fluff.


**I don't own any character in this story. They all belong to the creators of Supernatural and the sex god Misha Collins.**

Castiel was weak, very weak. The dark and crazed souls of purgatory had ripped his grace apart, eager for a taste of the absolute purity of the angel's essence. Now that they were gone the damage had become painfully obvious. His grace sputtered violently, threatening to disappear completely, but the angel still fought to control the vessel. Even as the Leviathan continued to claw and tear at him.

"_Give it up, angel! You lost! You're NOTHING!" _the creature screamed and cackled manically. Castiel gave a weak and angry surge of power before sputtering. The grace dimmed pathetically to the size of a feeble ball barely the size and brightness of Jimmy's own soul. The Leviathan shrieked and surged, knocking the angel back into the wall of Jimmy's mind. Jimmy rushed to the tiny remnants of Castiel, watching it flicker and praying that it stayed until he managed to reach it.

"Castiel! Castiel, hold on!" he called, desperate and afraid.

"Jimmy," Castiel wheezed.

"I'm here, Castiel. I'm here," he soothed. Castiel quieted and dimmed further, practically non-existent. Jimmy screamed.

"Castiel, no! Stay with me! Please!" his voiced cracked. Castiel flickered slightly.

"Jimmy, I need your...I need..."

"What?"

"Let me... you, your soul, even inside your mind will sustain me. Just, just let me.." Castiel trailed off. Jimmy surged, the soul flashing in panic. His soul reached out to the tiny angelic grace, grasping it gently and bringing it into himself. Soon Jimmy's soul engulfed it, cradling it within himself just as Castiel had done to him so many times. He heard the angel let out a startled and joyous gasp. Jimmy cried out with him, even so weak the grace of an angel was a powerful and radiant thing. Jimmy's soul embraced the angel and the grace surged, growing brighter and more powerful as Jimmy's love and devotion poured forth into it.

"Thank you Jimmy," the angel sighed. Jimmy didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," Castiel continued. "For everything you have been put through. It was necessary, yes, but...it was still regretful. It is difficult for any human to lose control of themselves, to share their consciousness with another. I would imagine that witnessing your own hands do such things under my control has been difficult. I should have helped you to understand. You deserved better, being my vessel."

"Castiel, you are an angel. You don't apologize. Besides, it would not have changed anything," Jimmy said quietly. The angel's grace pulled away slightly. It had grown considerably under Jimmy's influence, now about the same size as the human's soul. Still considerably weak, but no longer on the verge of death.

"Perhaps not. But as my vessel it would have been respectful."

"True. But you warned me of the risks before hand. I don't blame you. Not anymore. I love you, Castiel."

The angel was quiet but Jimmy noticed the small bit of grace seemed to burn brighter at his words. The human soul pulled the grace closer again.

"What will we do about the Leviathan?" he asked quietly. Castiel hesitated.

"I..I don't know. As I am now I don't think there's anything I even _can _do. I'm weak, Jimmy. Weaker than I've ever been before. Even when I Fell."

"Then we'll lay low for now, so you can gather strength. Stay close to me, take what strength you can from me. I'm sure the Winchester's will find a way through this. You know them. They always do."

Castiel gave a shallow sort of chuckle.

"I suppose so. Sad, isn't it? I'm usually the one swooping in to save them."

"Everybody needs help sometimes, Castiel. Even angels."

Castiel didn't answer that. He didn't need to, really. The angel and his human counterpart sank into a comfortable silence, huddled together in the dark recesses of the subconscious. True, there was nothing they could do against the sheer force of the monsters they currently shared a body with but it was temporary. As soon as Castiel could gather enough power, he would force his way through Jimmy's mind for a few minutes of control. Just long enough to warn the Winchesters, to tell them of the legend of the Leviathan and Behemoth and instruct them on just how to pull Gabriel from purgatory to aid them.

**I really have no idea what this is. I hope it came out alright, I've been dying to write so Cas/Jimmy fluff for ages...**


End file.
